Dejar Fluir
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Noche de juerga en el Sunny. Los únicos hombres despiertos se dan cuenta de la sensualidad que emana el otro, y se dejan llevar por sus instintos por una vez. SanZoSan, Lemon, Yaoi.


_Atascada en mi otro fic, y tratando de despejar mi mente, escribí esta historia en una noche y una hora escasa del día siguiente. No esperéis encontrarle sentido, no lo hallaréis. Simplemente "dejé fluir" las ideas que fueron apareciendo sucesivamente por mi mente cansada de lo "normal" y "típico". A partir de ahora, aunque no voy a dejar de lado la forma "clásica" de narrar de la mayoría de escritoras yaoi, voy a incorporar lo que se me pasa por la cabeza y que la gente no suele utilizar, para aportar aire fresco._

_Sin más os dejo con la historia. Y ya sabéis, si no os gusta el yaoi (relaciones hombrexhombre) dadle a retroceder. Y para los que ya saben dónde se meten, que sepan que hay un potente lemon (o lo que es lo mismo, sexo)._

_Nos vemos abajo._

**Dejar fluir**

(Fic yaoi, SanjixZoroxSanji)

- Zoro, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al adormecido chico, con la mano sujetando todavía fuertemente la botella de sake, a pesar de la modorra que se había adueñado hacia bastante rato de su cuerpo. Miró incrédulo a quien se la había formulado, preguntándose si no se lo había imaginado después de todo.

Pero los ojos del cocinero le miraban insistentes mientras apuraba su vaso de vino, esperando una respuesta. Zoro apartó la vista, levemente sonrojado, intentando evadirle, observando para distraerse a sus compañeros, dormidos hacía bastante rato sobre la cubierta del barco, después de la segunda fiesta de bienvenida de Brook.

Luffy tenía un globo de moco hinchándose y desinflándose mientras dormía con la boca muy abierta, usando el estómago de Chopper como cojín; Brook y Robin dormían lo bastante cerca el uno del otro y en una posición de la que se podría haber pensado que había algo entre ellos; Nami descansaba su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del narizotas y Franky dormía totalmente espatarrado en mitad de aquel pequeño círculo, roncando sonoramente. Despiertos sólo quedaban ellos dos.

- ¿Me contestas? - le preguntó sin mucha paciencia. Entonces dirigió su vista hacia él. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul claro, con varios botones de la parte más alta desabrochados, la corbata anudada todavía pero ancha, ajustada al amplio cuello de la prenda, los pantalones negros de siempre. Su cabello brillaba a la luz de la luna y de la cocina, que había sido dejada encendida por él para facilitar las idas y venidas de esta, despidiendo aquellos sobrenaturales destellos dorados, demasiados para la escasez de luz. En una mano descansaba un cigarrillo y en la otra una copa de vino y estaba sentado en el suelo de césped con las rodillas flexionadas, la izquierda en vertical, la derecha en horizontal, dejando descansar sobre ella la mano que sujetaba la bebida.

- ¿Qué preguntaste?

El hombre se reclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, sordo cabeza de algas? - le repitió con irritación.

Zoro sonrió, dándole un aspecto muy atractivo. Se recostó sobre la barandilla de babor, mirándole con diversión y con los labios entreabiertos y humedecidos por el ambiente de alta mar y la reciente bebida. Su camiseta negra, ligeramente más ancha que las que solía utilizar, sus pantalones piratas vaqueros, mostrando con orgullo aquellas cicatrices que se había hecho él mismo, su mirada penetrante, todo en él, traspiraba por cada poro de su piel una sensualidad única, al igual que el chico que le acompañaba.

- Sí. Hace mucho tiempo. - le respondió, llevándose de nuevo a los labios el botellín, disfrutando de su amargo sabor, cerrando los ojos al notar que la garganta le quemaba y le calentaba el interior del cuerpo.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada interesado, dejándose caer de costado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, con el brazo flexionado.

- ¿Y cómo era? - soltó la copa y se llevó el cigarro a los labios.

- Era... una gran espadachina. De hecho, jamás logré vencerla. - Sanji dejó escapar un "Oh" de admiración. ¿Alguien a quien Zoro jamás había podido vencer? - Era muy inteligente y luchadora, y aunque sabía que por ser mujer no podría ser nunca más fuerte que un hombre, le hice jurar que no se rendiría, y uno de los dos sería el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Sanji volvió a exclamar. Ahora le sonaba la historia.

- La chica de la promesa, ¿eh? Y ahora ¿dónde está ella? No he oído hablar de ninguna gran espadachina tanto como he oído hablar de ti.

- Murió. - le cortó, cerrando los ojos y bebiendo otro sorbo del alcohol. Sanji abrió los ojos de la impresión y apartó la vista, sintiendo haber tocado algo doloroso de su pasado. - No te pongas así, idiota. Ni que me fuera a deprimir por eso.

El chico le miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío?

- Su alma descansa aquí... - murmuró con delicadeza, acariciando su katana blanca, colocada a su lado desde el inicio de la fiesta. - Ella está conmigo siempre, y seguirá así hasta que muera.

A Sanji se le escapó una risa escéptica, pero no era más que una manera de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta al oír aquella conmovedora historia.

- La amabas mucho, ¿eh? - se le escapó en un suspiro. Zoro le observó de reojo como bajaba el brazo y descansaba su cuerpo en su totalidad sobre el suelo, y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Lloras? - le preguntó, indiferente a lo que hiciera en realidad, y ligeramente divertido de verlo así.

- Por supuesto que no. - contestó en un gruñido. Dejó entrever su ojo derecho entre sus dedos. - Y si llorara sería por no haber conocida a semejante mujer en vida.

- Bah...

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Zoro estaba por dormirse de nuevo, tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba sentado, con las manos sobre su vientre. Y creyó que el cocinero ya se habría dormido cuando oyó antes que sus palabras sus labios moviéndose, articulando cada sílaba.

- ¿Ahora amas a alguien más aparte de tu katana? - le preguntó sin voz, incorporándose apoyando su peso en sus brazos y quedándose en aquella posición.

¿Si amaba a alguien? No estaba seguro, de hecho, no estaba seguro ni siquiera de haber amado realmente a Kuina. Simplemente sabía que ella era la que más respeto y admiración le había despertado.

Sanji tenía los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, al igual que él, y se los lamió descaradamente con la punta de la lengua. Su camisa descordada mostraba su pálido pecho y uno de sus rosados pezones. Tenía un aspecto realmente sexy con el pelo despeinado cayendo sobre su rostro con gracia, siempre tapando uno de sus preciosos y caídos ojos negros, y Zoro se acabó de desperezar, flexionando las piernas y aproximándose a él a cuatro patas lentamente, pasando por su lado y viendo cómo él se giraba a verle y apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro.

- No sé... - respondió en voz queda en su oído. - Pero supongo que tú serías la persona que más me atraería si me enamorara...

Sanji sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Ese roce de palabras había sido sensual, al brotar de su boca habían acariciado sus oídos y las había saboreado con deleite, por más que dijera lo que dijera.

Zoro se desplomó a su lado, quedando su camiseta ligeramente levantada, mostrando parte de su musculoso vientre y la terminación de la larga cicatriz que surcaba su pecho.

- ¿Quieres algo? - le preguntó con diversión, al comprobar la manera en que le miraba. No era capaz, de hecho era imposible para el cocinero contener el deseo en su mirada. Si había algo bello cerca, su rostro cambiaba radicalmente y no podía evitar la absoluta devoción.

- Sí, me gustaría algo. - le concedió, transformando su rostro de éxtasis en una mueca de indiferencia que le provocó una extraña sonrisa al peliverde. - Pero no estas enamorado de mi aún... - recordó.

Zoro alzó su camisa, acariciando su propio pecho con sensualidad.

- Y tú eres hetero, que yo recuerde. - le picó él, pasando sus manos por sus pezones, rozándolos con sus pulgares hasta endurecerlos. Luego alzó su cadera ligeramente y pasó sus manos por debajo de los ajustados pantalones por su parte delantera, tocando su sexo.

- Me estás provocando. - le informó sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose al espadachín y reclinándose sobre él.

- No debería por qué ser así. - le respondió, alzándose de hombros, desabrochando el primer botón de sus pantalones. - Y tú también me provocas con tu camisa abierta y lamiéndote los labios.

Sanji aproximó su rostro al de Zoro, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos negros, normalmente fríos, pero que ahora le sonreían. Se lo estaba pasando bien con aquel juego, y había conseguido excitar al espadachín, que se acariciaba sin pudor sus partes íntimas en presencia suya.

- Esa era mi intención. - cerró la frase con su boca sobre la de Zoro, cerrando ambos los ojos, y sin separarse, lamieron sus labios y penetraron en la entrada del otro con facilidad. Se desencadenó la lucha por la conquista de la cavidad del otro, primero logró avanzar Zoro por la del cocinero con facilidad, sujetando su cabeza y apretándola contra la suya, pero entonces el rubio se dejó caer sobre él y subió sus manos por su pecho, acariciando a través de la prenda las anteriormente endurecidas tetillas, provocando que cesara en su avance por unos instantes y lograra atravesarle hasta tocar el paladar blando.

Su lucha interna continuó, mientras sus lenguas estaban ocupadas, sus manos y piernas estaban también inquietas. Los brazos de Zoro se enredaron por el cuello del rubio, mientras dejaba que este las paseara a su antojo por su pecho, bajando y subiendo, hasta detenerse en su notable paquete, aún preso, rozándolo con sensualidad y provocando un gemido al espadachín, acallándolo enseguida con otra caricia de su lengua sobre sus dientes y suave músculo. El peliverde alzó las piernas y las enredó en la cintura del cocinero, apretándolo contra su ardiente cuerpo, que había comenzado a transpirar y a emanar un calor distinto al de siempre.

Pero era tan jodidamente placentero tener a un hombre tan atractivo y sexy sobre él, que qué más daba quién era el que daba y quién era el que recibía... Todo acabaría como la desenfrenada pasión de una noche de juerga y alcohol.

Por unos segundos separaron sus labios, cogiendo aire ruidosamente. Respirar con las bocas unidas y excitados les quitaba demasiado oxígeno como para aspirarlo solamente por sus fosas nasales, y ese encuentro casi les ahoga. Y es que la cálida boca del otro era tan estrecha y desconocida, tan llena de cosas que querían saborear y disfrutar al tacto que se habían vuelto adictos y volvieron a unirse cuando recuperaron el suficiente aire, besándose esta vez entrecortadamente, apoyando y separando sus labios con ternura y pasión, disfrutando de notar como sus labios se pegaban el uno al otro en cada encuentro, mientras Sanji se dejó caer lentamente sobre el costado derecho de Zoro, alzando su camiseta en el proceso.

Zoro acabó por quedar encima de él, y entonces aprovechó para desanudar y deshacerse de la camisa de su compañero, pero en vez de quitarle también su corbata la utilizó para alzarlo y besarlo al estar a su altura. Sanji no podía más y comenzó a frotar su excitado cuerpo contra el de Zoro, estremeciéndolo, y en un arrebato, consiguió volver a colocarse encima. Separó de nuevo sus labios, intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras se deshacía con rapidez de los vaqueros del peliverde y con ellos de su ropa interior, lamentándose internamente por no habérselo tomado con más calma y verlo con esta y su aparato endurecido apretando por salir.

Pero eso ya daba igual. Se reclinó de nuevo sobre Zoro y dejó que fuera él el que desabrochara su cinturón y pantalones y apartara su ropa, mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse momentáneamente. Ya era hora de que ese inexperto en el amor espadachín probara algo más que eso. Su boca se movió ansiosa sobre su piel, echando sobre esta su humedecido aliento, lamiendo con la punta el interior de su oreja para recorrer su extensión en espiral y llegar al lóbulo, disfrutando del movimiento y el suave tintineo que hacían aquellos pendientes al chocar. Sintió al chico estremecerse en sus brazos y alzó su mano izquierda hasta notar mediante el tacto la mojada zona alrededor de la boca, adentrándose en ella como antes había hecho su lengua. Zoro sujetó esa mano y se introdujo los dedos más adentro en ella, lamiéndolos con cuidado, proporcionándoles de la saliva espesa y resbaladiza necesaria para prepararlo.

En recompensa, Sanji dejó que jugueteara un rato más con sus dedos, moviéndolos ligeramente y atrapando su lengua entre ellos en varias ocasiones, mientras él descendía con cuidado por su cuerpo, siguiendo el camino de la cicatriz, besando pausadamente cada punto que esta tenía, pasando su lengua por ella de vez en cuando, y luego, volviendo a subir para lamer sus pezones y morderlos suavemente, haciendo que se removiera de placer.

Ya estaba listo, y ahora quedaba aquello que tanto iban a disfrutar los dos. Sacó la mano de la cavidad del espadachín para acercarla con tranquilidad hasta la entrada, rozando con cuidado antes el endurecido pene del chico, que temblaba de excitación y de aguantarse. Bailó con sus dedos cerca de la abertura, hasta que se animó a introducir el primer dedo y continuar con su danza en su interior. El peliverde dejó escapar un suspiro, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. No era algo demasiado agradable, sin embargo, deseaba que continuara, y conociendo al cocinero, estaba convencido de que lo haría. Un segundo dedo se abrió paso entre su piel, ahogando un gemido con un caballeroso beso, a la vez que introducía un tercero y del miembro de Zoro comenzaba a supurar como de una pequeña fuente el espeso líquido blanco.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con la voz entrecortada, por excitación y ganas de continuar. El chico bajo sus brazos le miró con gesto de "Si hemos llegado hasta aquí...", y le apremió a continuar, enredando con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, que comprendió el mensaje. Sacó los dedos con cuidado y apoyó la punta sobre su entrada, para que se percatara de su tamaño.

- Continúa y no jodas. - ironizó el peliverde con una medio sonrisa, y Sanji le hizo caso, metiendo su pieza dentro de su estrecho cuerpo, gimiendo ambos por el desproporcionado tamaño que tenían ambas cosas. Pero aún así, el espadachín se removió, pidiendo que comenzara con el traqueteo, siendo complacido al instante, cogiendo carrerilla con aquel primer impulso y comenzando a moverse a un ritmo tortuoso, sacando y metiendo su miembro dentro del cuerpo del guerrero.

Zoro se apegó más a él, moviéndose al mismo tiempo que su compañero, cerrando sus ojos, con unas rebeldes lágrimas rodando por sus enrojecidas mejillas, que Sanji se apresuró a hacer desaparecer con su lengua.

- Más... rápido... - le pidió, un poco mareado de la tranquilidad con la que se lo tomaba que su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar. El seme volvió a complacer a su uke, aumentando su marcha, cerrando sus largos dedos alrededor de la hombría mojada de Zoro y masajeándola al ritmo de las estocadas, sacándole su jugo con lentitud y facilidad.

Zoro abrió ligeramente los ojos. Y ver el rostro de Sanji deformado en aquel tan lleno de placer, disfrutando al máximo de aquella experiencia valía más que todo aquello junto, pensó para sus adentros. El dolor había remitido casi desde el principio, dejándole sólo un indescriptible placer que no habría imaginado nunca que llegaría a sentir, a la vez que el masaje le comenzaba a nublar la vista.

Sanji miró deleitado al hombre debajo de él. Era tan jodidamente bello, desde hacía tanto que lo pensaba, pero su orgullo y su rivalidad le había impedido decírselo. Sin embargo había valido la pena dejarse llevar por sus instintos básicos por una vez, en vez de sus reglas. Era tan sensual oír su voz ronca gimiendo a cada estocada, sentir su cuerpo moviéndose con el suyo, su mano notando la dureza y la palpitación de su hombría. Todo era perfecto.

Zoro arqueó la espalda al notar que iba a terminar pronto en la mano de su rubio, pero se contuvo, esperando a que el otro se dejara ir primero. Sin embargo, al notar la tensión en su rostro, apretó la marcha, haciendo que se derramara sin remedio coronándolo con un sonoro gemido, que hizo temblar al otro, que se termino corriendo antes de hora sólo de la impresión que le causó.

Poco a poco fueron retomando sus respiraciones habituales, descansando Sanji sobre el cuerpo del espadachín, un poco menos cansado por su fortalecimiento físico. Con suavidad y cuando notó su miembro más calmado, salió de su interior, provocándole un gemido de frustración que sorprendió al rubio.

- ¿Quieres... continuar? - preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

El espadachín le dedicó una mirada decidida.

- Si estas cansado, me puedes dejar hacer a mí, ¿te parece bien? - preguntó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, penetrándole con la mirada.

- No estaría mal... - admitió el rubio, dejando escapar su respiración con suavidad. - Siempre y cuando no me trates con demasiada rudeza.

Zoro sonrió, levantándose ligeramente y apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de su acompañante.

- Tranquilo, Mister Príncipe. - le besó delicadamente los labios, metiendo ligeramente la lengua en su boca. - Puedo ser gentil si me lo propongo. ¿De qué sirve la fuerza si no se controla?

Sanji dejo escapar la risa que se acumuló en su pecho, mientras el espadachín se colocaba entre sus piernas y le besaba el cuello con deleite. Sus manos se escurrieron entre ellos, acariciando con tranquilidad los pequeños pectorales del rubio, pulsando con las puntas de sus dedos los encendidos pezones, haciéndole temblar. Con sus piernas empujó las del otro, separándolas, abriéndolas, exponiéndole a su de nuevo endurecido miembro y disfrutando de ver que el del otro había vuelto a despertar.

Para distraerle, bajó hasta su boca, entreteniéndole con su juguetona lengua que lamía superficialmente sus labios, y el otro, en afán de hacer más largo el contacto, sacaba la suya, rozándola fortuitamente de vez en cuando. Las manos de Zoro bajaron lentamente por su torso, deteniéndose en sus caderas, sujetándolas, notando su estrechez, acariciando con sus dedos estirados sus muslos sin necesidad de levantar las palmas de donde estaban, tocando el vello que desencadenaba en su sexo, levantado, como la cola de un perro, esperando las atenciones necesarias.

Alejó su rostro del de Sanji con una sonrisa, bajando lentamente hasta la punta del cocinero, besándola y lamiéndola de la misma manera que había lamido sus labios. El rubio se incorporó de repente, queriéndole detener. No era muy agradable saber que se la iba a meter en la boca sabiendo dónde había estado antes, pero el espadachín le empujó, tumbándolo de nuevo y colocando sus manos encima de su pecho para retenerle.

- ¡Para, idiota! - le gritó, alcanzando con sus manos su cabeza y apartándolo, teniendo que dejar de hacer presión en el torso del cocinero para cazar sus muñecas. - ¿Estás tonto? Antes te la he metido por el culo...

- Cállate la boca. Ahora soy yo quien manda. - le reprimió, metiéndose de una vez la endurecida y temblorosa pieza en su boca, tan caliente y aún ligeramente mojada por la actividad de antes, empezando a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente. Sanji se retorció, con sus mejillas ardiendo, sin poder ocultar lo que le estaba gustando la decisión del espadachín con ahogados gemidos, que no podía acallar porque aún le sujetaba las manos.

Acabó por morderse los labios, tratando de suavizar al máximo el volumen de su voz, pero le estaba resultando imposible con Zoro lamiendo su hombría con tanta voracidad y fuerza, que le estaba volviendo loco. Zoro soltó un poco el agarre de sus manos, deslizándolas hacia arriba, introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la palma cerrada de Sanji y entrelazando sus dedos, a la vez que el rubio no pudo aguantar más y se dejó ir dentro de la boca del peliverde.

Se incorporó lentamente, lamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa, soltando su mano derecha de la de Sanji para llevársela a la boca y dejar que unos pocos restos del semen que aún quedaban en su boca resbalaran lentamente por ellos, preparándola para la invasión, inclinándose después de nuevo sobre su compañero, besando con tranquilidad sus labios.

- ¿Ves? Ahora ya no sabe tan mal... - le susurró, mientras volvía a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Sanji, que sonrió ligeramente enrojecido, cerrando después los ojos y llevando su mano libre hasta el rostro de Zoro, acercándolo aún más a él. El espadachín aprovechó que lo estaba manteniendo ocupado arriba para meter uno de sus dedos dentro de su pequeñísima entrada y se preguntó seriamente si cabría allí dentro al final. Pero a medida que los iba introduciendo y moviéndolos, la abertura se dilataba, acogiendo sin problemas el pene del espadachín, deteniendo por un momento sus besos para contemplar su rostro sudoroso y dejar coger aire antes de comenzar. - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó dudoso, sin darse cuenta que hacía un rato el rubio le había hecho la misma pregunta.

- Jódeme de una vez. - le respondió con sorna, sonriente a pesar de la molesta sensación de tener algo tan grande y duro dentro de él. El chico no tardó en comenzar, con un ritmo normal, a ratos acelerando y a ratos frenando, apoyando su frente sobre el hombro del rubio, buscando con su derecha la libre del cocinero para estar unidos de nuevo.

Besó el hueco de su cuello, clavando sus dientes en él y luego aspirando con fuerza su piel, con los gritos de placer chocando contra su oído, pidiéndole más con voz entrecortada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, los escalofríos mareantes que le recorrían la columna vertebral por el frío contacto de la brisa nocturna sobre su piel, los acelerados latidos de su corazón, la fricción de su cuerpo encima y dentro del rubio, su sudor resbalando por su espalda. Al final, Sanji, ahogado y falto de oxígeno, y con más calor del que podía soportar, soltó una de las manos de Zoro, alzándola por encima de sus cabezas, estirando sus dedos tan alto como pudo, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero el aire, algo más fresco fuera de ellos le alivió ligeramente.

- Mmm... - apretó los labios al notar el roce de su aparato contra la piel desnuda del espadachín, demasiado tenso y demasiado cansado para continuar así, dejando que fluyera de nuevo su contenido, manchando a ambos, mientras dejaba escapar el aire entrecortadamente entre sus dientes.

El espadachín aún continuó unos segundos más hasta notar su final y correrse, emitiendo un gruñido de satisfacción y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el otro, que se había quedado adormecido después de tantas emociones juntas.

- Zoro... - murmuró con la voz ronca, sin recibir respuesta. Pesaba mucho y aún no había salido de dentro de él, además que tenía calor y ganas de tomarse un baño de agua tibia para relajarse y marcharse después a dormir, pero Zoro se había acabado quedando frito al terminar y sus babas salían de su boca entreabierta, derramándose sobre el pecho del rubio. - Estúpida marmota verde... - gruñó entre dientes, pero después alzó su mano derecha y acarició sus suaves cabellos y su espalda, hasta que sus pensamientos se volvieron demasiado confusos y se durmió.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron tal y como se habían ido a dormir, con Zoro encima y dentro de él, con un profundo sueño que no lo despertaba ni gritándole a la oreja, tumbados los dos desnudos sobre la cubierta del Sunny. Y el sol ya estaba muy alto en el cielo. Una gota de nerviosismo resbaló por su despejada frente, temiéndose lo peor.

Giró los ojos, observando que sus compañeros ya no estaban donde los había visto por última vez. Estaban todos despiertos, y algunos mirando la curiosa escena delante de sus ojos. Suerte que hubo alguien que censuró el espectáculo cubriéndolos con una sábana, para que no se sintieran tan desprotegidos al despertar.

- Ah, Sanji ha despertado. - exclamó el capitán, hurgándose la nariz como hacía de costumbre, sentado en primera línea. - ¿Habéis dormido bien? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

El rubio quiso tirarse por la borda.

- Sí... claro... - admitió, notando las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón golpeando los oídos de Zoro.

- ¿... Ahm...? - preguntó el espadachín. Al cambiar el pausado ritmo por aquel otro tan frenético se había terminado despertando. - ¿Ya es de día? - preguntó, aunque al toparse la enrojecida cara del rubio tan cerca de la suya dio un respingo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

A Sanji le saltó una venita en la frente y apretó los dientes con furia, levantando uno de sus puños cerrados, dispuesto a pegarle, pero fue detenido por el beso mañanero de Zoro, que consistió en simplemente apoyar sus labios resecos sobre los de su chico, que dejó de hacer fuerzas para corresponderle.

- Chicos, ¿y si os vais a continuar a otro lado? - les interrumpió la navegante, que la miraron con un poco de rabia uno, y con un poco de vergüenza el otro. - Ya bastante he tenido con veros desnudos cuando me he despertado. - les dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y guiñando el ojo disimuladamente.

Sanji supo entonces quién había sido la que les había tapado y se lo agradeció internamente.

- Está bien. Vamos a bañarnos. - propuso el espadachín, saliendo por fin de dentro del rubio, que exclamó de la impresión y luego se volvió a relajar, sintiéndose por fin completamente suyo por unos instantes. Hasta que Zoro tiró de él y se lo llevó envueltos los dos en la sábana.

No hace falta contar que al estar de nuevo solos y desnudos no pudieron evitar tocarse y disfrutar de la piel del otro, y poco a poco, aunque cada uno seguía con sus aficiones y su forma de ser, dejaron un huequecito en sus vidas para pensar y estar con su nakama.

**FIN**

Terminada en tan poco tiempo una historia de casi 8 páginas… Creo que he batido un récord personal, jejeje…

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho, disfruté de escribir la primera imagen que me venía a la mente sin preocuparme de nada más, improvisando totalmente para esta ocasión.

Espero traer pronto el siguiente capi del "Algo…", pero aunque ya está terminado no lo subo porque no me acaba de gustar cómo quedó.

Eso es todo. Cuidaos mucho y nos leemos. Y por favor, si os ha gustado, al menos, aunque sean dos palabras, hacédmelo saber, ¿vale? Me estoy esforzando en mejorar tanto como puedo.


End file.
